A Helping Hand
by dublin writer
Summary: An alternate ending for the episode "Asylum" AN :This is my first ever published fanfiction...I have great ideas but find it hard to put them into writing.I am proud of this story and welcome your reviews. SOSF is my favourite topic.I do hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SOSF. I do not write for profit, just for enjoyment!


**A Helping Hand**

Chapter 1

As Mike looked at the troubled young man now staggering dangerously near the edge his heart almost skipped a beat. He had never been in favour of this undercover assignment from the start but Steve had convinced the captain that it was a good idea and now here they were... He had to find a way to get through to Steve but how? He could tell by his glassy eyes,slurred speech and inability to balance that whatever he'd been given now had him on cloud nine, oblivious of the danger he had put himself in and definitely paranoid..

" Stay back..."..

"Ok Steve..but you have to listen to me, you've been drugged... You're in danger right now and you need to do what I say..."

Steve tried to process what was said but he felt so strange. He couldn't see straight...everything was blurry. His heart was beating really fast almost threatening to leap from his chest and his legs were no longer under his control. He couldn't think straight... Why was he feeling like this? Where was he? Who was speaking to him and what was he saying? All he had were questions and no answers came. He felt scared... He shook his head trying to clear his addled thoughts but all that did was make him feel nauseous. What had the man said? ..drugged...danger!

Wait a minute ! Susan...the juice...the orderly...yes he had been drugged. At least now he understood what happened but where was he? He tried to make his eyes focus but it was like he was looking at things through a goldfish bowl and again it made him nauseous. He was standing on a rough sloping surface and he could make out people but they were very small. He could feel the breeze on his face so he knew he was outside. He stumbled and reached out his hand.. the surface was bumpy and strange like tiles...roof tiles...oh hell...he was on the roof...Sudden dread clutched him... He froze where he fell... He didn't even like heights... How did he get on the roof?... He was in trouble and feeling worse by the minute...

" Steve..stay where you are, I'm going to come down to you...ok?"

That man was talking again...who was he? Was he going to help him or should he be wary of him...? Was that the one who drugged him...? If it was, he could easily push him off the roof in his current disoriented state...

"Stay back..."

Steve tried to focus on the man speaking to him...he couldn't see him clearly just his outline...he wasn't wearing white though...He was sure the guy who drugged him wore a white coat but maybe he had taken it off to fool him although that voice was familiar...very familiar..almost comforting.

" Buddy boy..."

That name...only one person called him by that name. Yes, it had to be Mike!...Thank God! Relief rushed through him. Mike would help him. Mike would get him off this damn roof.

"Mike...help me..please!"

Those words were music to Mike's ears...Steve recognized him. He had hoped that calling him the nick name that he always affectionately used for Steve would jog his memory...and it had...Now to get him down safe...

"Hold on Steve...everything's going to be alright...I'm coming down to you...take it easy buddy boy".

Mike was coming. Now things would be ok. But he felt cold...very,very cold and yet a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Stay still Steve, he told himself...wait for Mike...He could hear someone scrambling along the roof towards him but how could he be sure it was Mike and again he began to panic...after all he couldn't see straight...Again despite the rising bile in his throat he forced himself to focus on the tall man who was now almost beside him...He could make out the familiar trench coat and fedora and immediately relaxed knowing he was with the one man, perhaps the only man he ever really trusted with his life. The man who was like a father to him. He allowed himself to close his eyes. He could feel oblivion calling him...

When Mike reached Steve worry tore at his heart. The boy did not look good. His eyes were closed and while Steve had normally a fair complexion he had never seen him this pale. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and yet as Mike checked his pulse he noticed that Steve's skin was like ice. His pulse was very fast and he was breathing fast too...He took off his coat and put it around Steve and gently shook his shoulder..

"Steve...open your eyes...it's Mike...I need you to wake up...please buddy boy..."

Mike saw that Steve was fading on him...

"Don't you quit on me buddy boy ,you need to wake up so we can get you off this roof ! "

Steve could feel the darkness call him...he welcomed it. He didn't like feeling like this...so strange and out of control...He wanted to sleep and wake up when he felt back to normal but still that voice relentlessly spoke to him refusing to let him rest. He tried to focus on the words but only broken pieces came through...

"Steve...need...wake up...off...roof..."

The roof...oh hell...he'd forgotten he was still on the roof...of course...Mike couldn't carry him...he had to wake up and help Mike... Steve opened his eyes and tried to focus on Mike...everything was still blurry and now the light hurt. He could feel a headache building...that was all he needed he thought to himself. He felt the cold again and felt himself shudder and his teeth chattered involuntarily ...God he so wanted to go somewhere warm and safe where he could sleep and forget the world for a while...Mike felt Steve shiver and again he worried..He pulled his coat tighter around Steve all the time knowing it wouldn't provide the heat Steve needed but it was all he had. Steve blinked a few times and for a split second he clearly saw Mike's face...before his vision misted again. He looked worried...God do I look that bad ? Steve thought...I have to get up...for Mike !

"Mike...help me up will you..I'm starting to feel like a popsicle"...Steve chattered.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle and felt relieved that at least the boy's sense of humour seemed intact...With Mike's help Steve got to his feet albeit very shakily and with Mike supporting him with an arm around his shoulders they managed to get back over the sloping tiles until they were safe on the flat roof again where Dr Rabb and the rest of the people waited anxiously for them...Within seconds of his feet landing on the ground Steve's legs buckled and he felt himself being eased down to the ground by two strong but gentle hands...Steve could feel the darkness claim him again but as he lost consciousness the last thing he could hear was Mike barking orders at everyone..

"Get a blanket...he's freezing down here...don't just STAND there!..."

Steve couldn't help but smile as the darkness claimed him...Mike was taking care of things...everything was going to be ok...He felt safe...now he could finally sleep...


End file.
